


Proof that Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: They love each other.





	Proof that Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers

Steve was looking for Bucky. His boyfriend was supposed to be out of medical by now, and Bucky said that he wanted something from Steve (if you catch my drift).

 

Out of nowhere, someone jumped on him, shoving a pillowcase over his head. Steve tried to fight it, but the person was too strong. He continued to struggle, but his arms had been restricted. The pillowcase was pulled off to reveal Bucky.

 

"Buck! If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have fought! 'M sorry!"

 

"You really are an idiot, Rogers. Is there anyone else in this tower that could match your strength?"

 

Steve thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

 

"You gonna be good and say in the handcuffs?"

 

Steve nodded. They might have made special cuffs out of vibranium, but Steve could still break through them if he wanted to.

 

"Good boy. You're gonna be so good for me, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good, good. Let's begin, shall we? What are our words?"

 

Steve repeated their simple color system. Green, go, red stop, yellow slow down.

 

"Good. What's your safe word?"

 

"Hydra."

 

Nothing killed the mood like a reminder of Hydra.

 

"Good boy. I think we're ready to start."

 

Bucky started by ripping off all his clothes. He positioned Steve so he was bent over with his ass in the air. He pulled a little bottle of lube out of his pocket and squirted a bit onto his metal fingers. He placed his other hand on Steve's ass, giving it little teasing squeezes. Steve let out a tiny moan.

 

"You look so good, all tied up for me. You ready for my fingers?"

 

"Yes, Sir! Please!"

 

Bucky hummed in approval. Steve could be such a good little sub when he wanted to. He slid two fingers into his boy, drawing a small 'ah!' from the frigidness of his fingers. He moved his fingers around a bit looking for-

 

"Ooh! Bucky!"

 

There it is. Steve let out a long moan as Bucky continued his assault to his prostate.

 

"Bucky! I'm gonna-"

 

"No you're not."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Bucky prodded at his prostate once more, just to tease him. Bucky grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair as he pulled his fingers out. He opened his pants and dropped them around his ankles. He pulled out his cock, which was rock hard and dripping, and lined up, pushing in slowly. Both men moaned.

 

"So good for me, Stevie. So good."

 

Bucky pounded into his boy, using his super solider stamina to give it to Steve hard and fast. He had stopped forming coherent sentences, and his vocabulary consisted of 'Bucky', 'please', 'Sir', 'fuck yeah', and a couple of audible sounds. The rest were just moans and screams.

 

Bucky's cock rubbed over Steve's prostate with every thrust, making Steve's brain go fuzzy.

 

"Bucky! I'm gonna! I'm gonna- Mmm! Oh fuck!"

 

Bucky reached around and grabbed the base of Steve's cock. Steve let out a high pitched moan.

 

"Sir! Please!"

 

Steve continued to babble Bucky continued to slam his hips into Steve.

 

"Bucky! 'S too much! Please, mmpf! Please!"

 

Bucky did nothing and continued to pound into Steve. He could hear Steve begin to sob as his tears spilled over.

 

"Let it go, baby. Let it all go."

 

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He spilled onto the floor with a loud scream. Steve's ass clenched, pushing Bucky over the edge. He spilled into Steve's ass. He leaned down and grabbed something from his pants. I jeweled butt plug. He pulled out and pushed the plug in, and reached over to undo the cuffs. He then pulled Steve into his arms. Steve continued to cry, his long lashes sticking together from his tears. Bucky kissed his eyes and brushed away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

 

"You're so gorgeous, Stevie. So gorgeous. Your eyes look so blue when you cry."

 

He pressed a kiss to Steve's lips. He scooped Steve up and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed. He took off his clothes and cuddled Steve into him.

 

"I love you, Steve Rogers."

 

That was the last thing Steve heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
